Grigor Stoyanovich
Grigor Illyanich Stoyanovich (Russian: Григорий Иллянич Стоянович) a.k.a. 'The Crocodile' was a fictional character is the Russian Campaign of Empire Earth. He was leader of Novaya Russia. He was unique among other heroes. He was a combination of Warriors and Strategists - only without the Battle Cry ability, the ability to heal, and an attack that is weaker than a Digital Age/Nano Age's Warrior Hero. History In his early teens, Grigor left his poverty-stricken home and joined the Russian Mafia. It was there he earned the nickname 'The Crocodile' after the brutal treatment he showed his enemies. His brutal nature, combined with his intelligence and charisma, made him a powerful and important figure in the criminal world. The food riots of 2016 helped to launch Grigor's political career, not least because his own parents had died during them. In 2018 he entered the Presidential Race for the Ushi Party. When he was not elected, he rejected the government of Russia and formed his own state, Novaya Russia, in the southern part of the country. By the summer of 2023, Grigor had taken Moscow and was living inside the Kremlin. However, the Western Nations were not pleased with Grigor's regime. Novaya Russia refused to pay the debts of the old Russia, and it was theorised that much of Novaya Russia's money was funded through the sale of illegal goods, such as drugs or weaponry. Many countries refused the accept the legitimacy of Grigor's rule, as did many citizens within Russia. Following this, Grigor created his own army and police force known as the Black Robes. As their numbers expanded with volunteers and recruits, Grigor was able to prove his power to crush the Rebel Forces and plan to retake Eastern Europe. During his invasion of Eastern Europe from 2035 onwards, Grigor became the target of the European countries that had opposed his reign. However, Grigor was approached by Dr. Alexi Septimus, a scientist specialising in artificial intelligence or 'Cybers'. Due to his patroitism, and exile from Western Europe, Dr Septimus developed his Cyber technology for Novaya Russia. The creation of Cyber Factories and Laboratories turned the tide of the war and made Cybers a vital part of Novaya Russia's forces. With his new cybernetic army, Grigor was able to take all of Europe, as well as considerable parts of the Middle East and Northern Africa. These conquests took many years, even with the power of the Cybers, and Grigor began to realise that he would not control the world within his lifetime. It was at this time he was also informed he was sterile and no medical procedure could help. His desire for an heir led to his naming the robot Rostov JK-1 as successor his bodyguard, who was renamed Grigor II. This controversial decision caused a scism within Novaya Russia, with a group of important figures leading a rebellion. The Traitors were all captured and executed, however the stress of battle put strain of Grigor's pacemaker and he died of a heart attack not long after. In the altered history, Molotov (Or Molly) encounters Grigor and warns him of the future to come. Grigor, however, brushes these warnings off claiming that his name may be cursed, but he will have slaves nonetheless and calls for his guards. Molotov/Molly then decides to kill Grigor (the former is disappointed, while the latter is eager). Then he/she is pulled back into the future questioning whether the future will be better or worse. Category:Hero